The present invention relates to an integrated circuit chip structure and a method for forming the integrated circuit chip structure, and more particularly, to an integrated circuit chip structure where shorts between adjacent electrodes and a stress due to the electrode contact are prevented. The present invention also relates to a method for forming the integrated circuit chip structure.
A conventional integrated circuit chip structure is shown in FIG. 1. Referring to FIG. 1, a predetermined pattern of electrodes 11 are formed on a base 10, and an electrode 21 and a bump 22 made of gold are stacked on an integrated circuit chip in correspondence with each electrode 11. These constituents are joined by a conductive anisotropy-paste 15. Here, conductive paste 15 is made by mixing metal (e.g., nickel) particles with non-conductive adhesive.
However, in the above integrated circuit chip structure, the conductive paste 15 may generate a short between electrodes having a fine pitch. Also, it is difficult to evenly control the distribution of the metal particles within conductive paste 15 when conductive paste 15 is made by mixing the conductive particles such as nickel with the adhesive. Moreover, electrode 11 and bump 22 may crack due to the stress generated when electrode 11 and bump 22 press against each other.